1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a cap, or visor, having a bill, the bill having a fixed lower portion and a movable upper portion, both bill portions having the capability of visually displaying information to a person near the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of caps having a bill that can move from a first to second position for entertainment and advertising purposes have been available in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,667 to Patterson et al discloses a flip bill cap wherein the bill portion is adapted to be raised to disclose an entertaining and advertising message thereon. The bill portion is activated by the cap wearer using either a string or a solenoid. Indicia is formed directly on the underside of the bill portion in one embodiment and in a second embodiment, the bill portion has a track, or slot, formed therein. A card having indicia formed thereon is slideable within the track to be viewed through a window when the bill portion is moved to the angularly upright position.
The mechanism disclosed for moving the bill to its angular position is awkward and expensive and thus what is desired is to provide a cap flip bill for displaying messages which a simpler and less expensive than caps currently available including the cap disclosed in the '667 patent.